


Ashton & company stories

by Boomer_The_Dog



Category: Furry - Fandom, Fursona - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Bisexual, Furry, Goofy - Freeform, Halloween, Multi, Pansexual, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomer_The_Dog/pseuds/Boomer_The_Dog
Summary: (I know it’s not the best title) Just stories about my main characters to help me out of my writer’s block! Some of these stories are canon to my characters lore. If you want to see what they look like check them out here: https://toyhou.se/1285384.selenehttps://toyhou.se/2550246.ashtonhttps://toyhou.se/3247223.franklin-frankie-https://toyhou.se/2950153.smiler





	Ashton & company stories

10/25/2015

 

Ashton open the door to her house feeling the cool air hit her face as she examine her property seeing the shadowy figures of the trees and bushes. Closing the door behind her the dog pulled her coat over her shoulders heading off to the shed that was located behind the house feeling a shiver pass as her clawed feet padded through the cold ground. ‘I can’t wait when it’s spring again.’ She thought peeking her ears hearing the faint sounds of ‘baas’ coming from the woven fenced area she made for her sheep when it was time to bring them in for the night, there were too many predators lurking around at night. Ash looked over at the pen seeing the pale figures of her flock, some were grazing while others was laying down asleep, all of them looked calm and peaceful. She could make out the shape of her large ram Argos pawing at the ground restlessly guarding his flock. She let out a chuckle continuing on to the shed pulling the door open feeling on the wall for the light switch, once she found it she flipped the switch causing a small bulb to flicker on casting the shed in a dim light. “Now where is it?” She spoke to herself walking around the small room tapping her chin with a claw turning in a 360 before spying the wheelbarrow in the corner of the room walking over to it grabbing the handle bars pushing it out the door. Whistling a happy tune the monster dog made her way towards the pumpkin patch as her thick tail thump dragged against dirt, the wind blowing through her large black spikes. Every October Ash would plant pumpkin seeds out in a nice secluded field tending to it as much as she can until they grow and once that process was complete she would collect them all and sell them down at the Fall Harvest festival. The larger ones usually sold first at a nice price earning Ash a nice salary to live off on, of course she planted more than just pumpkins but she personally enjoy planting the large round squashes, although the hard part usually was carrying them around to and from the car. Nearing the patch she could make out the shapes of the pumpkin as she reached into her pocket pulling out a mini flashlight clicking it on sweeping it through the patch, she noticed some of pumpkins noticing were a pale white or a murky green. 'Huh, that never happened before.' She lifted a hand to her head scratching it in confusion as she rolled up to the nearest one, this one was big and bulky and would require a lot of time and strength to lift. Wrapping her arms around each side of the pumpkin Ash bent her knees preparing to haul it up with one swoop before falling back hearing a loud cracking and popping sound. "What the fuck?" She bellow out as the pumpkin in front of her started to shake violently, the dog lifted her long hair over her eyes to get a better look as she started crawling backwards gaping her mouth wide open. Cracks started appearing as juice spilled from the inside before the popping noises got louder and louder before exploding spraying the juices and mush all over the ground and on a terrified Ash. Wiping muck off her muzzle Ash turned to see a small creature stretching its arms popping its bones as it's eyes glowed swiveling it's head around taking in the surroundings before focusing on her. Panting with anxiety Ash looked to her left spotting her flashlight reaching over grabbing it haughtily flashing the light towards the creature. She saw a fuzzy btown monkey like body that had a thrashing spiked tail as it stood on its two legs. The head of the creature was shaped like a pumpkin with carved face similar to one, on top its head was long curled horns with pointed ears that swivel around listening to everything. Letting out a hiss shielding it's eyes from the vibrant light the small pumpkin like creature skittered past her off into the woods "Wait!" Ash called out before snapping her head sharply hearing more popping and cracking noises as more pumpkins popped open, more of the pumpkin creatures tumbling out making wild dashes to the forest. Some of them were colorful and vibrant while others had dark colors but despite their differences they all seem to be running in the same direction. Ash could only look on helplessly as the last pumpkin creature ran off into the forest as a ominous silence filled the air. Finally snapping out of her shock Ash walked around stepping over mushed pumpkin staring at the mess that was left over. "Well there goes my income." She sighs her shoulders slumping before letting out a yelp as she tripped over a pumpkin hitting the ground with a thud. “Shit!” She yell out turning around eyeing the pumpkin seeing the top of the squash was gone raising an eyebrow in suspicion. Crawling towards it she carefully peek inside letting out a soft gasp seeing its content. Inside was a pink pumpkin creature curled up in a fetus position with a dark expression. “Are you..dead?” Ashton asked slowly putting her hand in giving the creature a small poke before pulling her hand back. Making a clicking noise the inside of the creature’s head lit up like a flame looking at Ash before jumping up letting out a defensive hiss arching it’s back hackles rising. Ash lifted her hands up backing away from the pumpkin gulping hard hoping the creature didn’t try to attack, after all she had no weapons on her and didn’t know how strong the monkey like beast was. Swiveling it’s head around the pumpkin creature’s eyes swept over the pumpkin patch seeing all the destroyed pumpkins before looking over at Ashton with narrowed eyes. “I-if you’re looking for your siblings they all went over there.” She said pointing towards the forest as the creature follow her hand making soft clicking noises thrashing his tail deep in thought. Piping up she climb down skittering towards Ash sniffing her foot padding closer to sniff her neck and face before climbing on top of her chest curling up in a ball letting out soft noises. Ash tilted her head inspecting the creature closer seeing he had light pink stripes over his body with a fluffy mane around his neck making him look like a little lion. Lifting a finger towards him she gently rubbed its back earning a soft chirp from the creature. “Well I always did want a pet, but didn’t know I’d get one so soon.” She rasped out smiling as she continued to scratch under their chin


End file.
